


Drunken Haze

by MaliceLuna



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceLuna/pseuds/MaliceLuna
Summary: Wilson barges into House's apartment drunk, confesses and then gets surprised by a hooker at the door. Hmmm.James/Wilson developing relationship
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 88





	Drunken Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first time writing a House M.D. Fanfiction! or any fanfiction for that matter. Hope you all like.

It happened so fast. House wasn’t even sure if he had a chance to blink. Wilson had taken off his coat, slipped off shoes and threw his bag over to the side of the door. House had watched him making his way over to the kitchen where he was standing “Welcome home, love. So good to see you! Sure, sure make yourself at home.” House snide tone not seeming to bug Wilson one bit.

The brown eyed wonder boy made his way in almost a drunken haze, causing house to raise both eyebrows and stop the other man from slamming into him as they stood so close, he could almost feel the heat from Wilson’s body, but he damn well could smell the booze. “Are you kidding? Have we somehow switched bodies? When did you get so stupid to drink and drive?” all he could hear was a snort and small laugh from the other man and a small light murmur “I didn’t drink and drive,” It was almost so hard to hear him, House had to lean down a bit. “I drank in the car before coming upstairs. I’m not a complete idiot, House.”  
  
A heavy sigh came out of the older mans lips, ‘OK. So he’s not completely an idiot, good to know. But, how long had he been out there drinking?’ readjusting his shoulders and pushing Wilson back slightly with his index and middle finger, “So you drank downstairs in your car, instead of coming upstairs and sharing your drinks with me? Never pegged you to be so selfish. I’m hurt.”, a hand to his chest, a painful look on his face as Wilson raised a brow and gave a small smile.

“It’s not like I thought, hey I’m going to come up here and do something sober, no way!” House was lost at Wilson comment, ‘Do something sober? What exactly would Wilson have to say drunk?’ then it hit him, his brows furrowed in worry as the younger man swayed and brought a hand up to his face, “Stop, stop looking like that, I’m not dying.” House had to move the hand down from his face, “Then why in the hell are you up here, drunk, instead of sitting with me watching dumb TV shows till we get drunk together?” then the look on Wilson’s face. ‘Oh no’, House thought as Wilson’s face turned a light pink.  
  
‘Oh no,’ he thought again as Wilson moved to open his mouth, ‘Oh god, no..’ came Houses last thought before he heard Wilson babble on about how he knew why he’d failed three marriages, why he wasn’t happy with any woman he was with anymore, how he knew why he was just so lonely all the time. House brought his hand up to try and stop Wilson from speaking, it’s not because he didn’t want to hear it, it was just a very, very, very bad time.

Wilson finally got to the point of his conversation. “I love you.” rang in House’s ears as his doorbell rang the same time, flinching internally House gripped his cane tight and twisted till his knuckles went white, Wilson turned his head to the door “Did you order out? I’ll pay for it.” he babbled looking and feeling nervous, House tried to each out to stop him but missed, dammit. Even for a drunk he was quick “Wilson don’t ans--” too late, Wilson had the door wide open and it wasn’t the delivery boy standing in wait, but a hooker House had ordered up that night. “House?” he heard the woman question Wilson, the man slowly looked over to House, his face bright red with embarrassment, or was it anger? God he didn’t know. The woman peeked in and saw House standing there, tightly gripped his cane. Face locked up in a tense expression.

“Wilson--” “No. Stop. I shouldn’t have come here and done this. It was a mistake” somehow between Wilson opening the door and finding out there was a hooker standing in wait, he sobered up. House moved to open his mouth again but Wilson grabbed his jacket, suitcase and shoes and walked out without putting on two of those items. The woman at the door leaned in more “Am I still getting paid?” House scoffed and shoved the money in her chest as he quickly and painfully limped out of his apartment and tried to catch Wilson.

The damned man ended up being far too fast as he heard the familiar sound of the engine to his car start up, “Shit Wilson, you’re drunk don’t drive!” teeth grinned against each other as he hurried down the set of steps he had and tried to get outside, by the time he made it Wilson was already gone. Slamming his cane down against the ground a few hard times in aggravation. He pulled out his cellphone, flipping it open but stopped. If he distracted Wilson anymore than needed the risk of him crashing would be greater.

Spinning on heel he thought about driving after him but knew better, he needed to let Wilson calm down so he could explain this better. The woman slowly walking out annoyed but money in hand. Ignoring her looks he hobbled into his apartment and slammed the door shut.

House ended up pacing on his bad leg for a good half an hour before flopping onto the couch, flipping his phone open he scrolled through his contacts and stopped at Wilson, giving it a long hard and careful stare. He hadn’t been paged so perhaps Wilson made it home safely, though he wasn’t off the hook. The idiot wasn’t going to come here, confess, not wait for an explanation and then drive off like a mad drunk man.  
  
Sleeping wasn’t easy, not just because his leg was acting up but because his mind kept traveling to the unnerving casts of events. Wilson, of all people had to confess his love for him then? ‘Of course he did’ House thought. When House needed someone there for him for more than friendship chitchat, Wilson had to show up as his hooker did. Bringing both hands up to run through his greying mane, House let out an exhausted sigh. Brain trying to wrack over how this happened to him, why Wilson was in love with him and if the idiot would even remember it in the morning. “What a fucking exhausting mess. You said you weren’t coming tonight.”

The alarm squealed loudly in ears, a loud groan and a shift allowed House’s hand to come smashing down on the alarm’s screeching body. It took full force and tumbled off the bed side cabinet, giving the older man a chance at some peace before having to get up and deal with the day. Soon the hands came down slowly feeling out his leg, it ached but it wasn’t a horrible one. However that didn’t mean the second he moved it wouldn’t knock him off his feet. Slowly but surely, House checked his phone, no calls. Then slowly started his slow, painful journey out of bed and getting ready for work, a work in which he was going to be wildly late for.

Showered, dressed, Vicodin and breakfast. House was on a roll this evening. His phone was starting to blow up, looking down at the name he rolled eyes lifting the phone to an unwilling ear “Morning, Cuddy, what do I owe this wonderful honour of listening to your lips smack against each other?” there was a pause and a sigh, “House it’s not even morning, it’s way past noon and you’re late for clinic duty. If you don’t get here within the hour I’m adding on more hours to your schedule today.” House took a gasp in almost like he’d been punched, “That’s just mean! You know I’m a cripple and it takes me so much longer to get myself ready,” he sniffled and pretended to sound sad “I’ll do my best to get in when I can hobble my weak self down the stairs!” another heavy sigh from the phone and an annoyed “Get here.” before the phone was hung up, hovering the phone away his finger snapped it shut and shoved into his pocket, limping his way down to his motorcycle.

A nice long ride there, a hobble and small jump and the wide double doors opened for House and the sound of a busy hospital greeted him. Also, Cuddy. She hand both hands on her hips and spoke, “You’re late, House. Very late.” he could hint her tone of annoyance with him, but his eyes locked on her exposing breasts “Seems like not everyone is so grumpy around here, at least there’s some perky left.” Cuddy blinked and looked to where his eyes went giving a small hiss and covering her breasts, “Clinic duty. Now.”

His cane hit the ground hard, slow and instep with his mind. Four hours later of annoying coughs, sneezes and surprise pregnancies later, House was finally free and able to look for the man who had been avoiding him since last night. Not that he made an effort to reach out. What was he going to say? ‘Sorry I brought home a hooker when you obviously said you weren’t coming over tonight. Then you decided to confess your undying love for me.’ scoffing at this thought, his head just tilted as he rounded up to the Office of Jame’s Wilson. ‘Lights on’ he hummed, ‘That means Wilson is sitting inside drowning himself on paperwork.’ with that he pushed against the door to see if he was locked out, nope. Looks like Wilson is hoping he’d come in. Typical Wilson.

The door pushed open and just as House suspected, Wilson was towered with paperwork, writing and scribbling his name. The noise of the door caught his attention and when brown eyes met blue, Wilson tensed so noticeably that House tensed with him. Bringing both hands up, one holding a cane and the other freely wiggling “Peace. I come in peace, so before you decide to jump out the window and over the balcony I’m just asking for you to listen to me.” Wilson’s mouth opened but House shushed him quickly with a snap of his finger and point, lowering his cane he hobbled over to the desk and took a seat, Wilson eyeing him nervously an obvious faint flush over his cheeks.  
  
“Before we get to the big elephant in the corner,” House’s head tilted to the corner and Wilson foolishly followed and grunted when he realized it was a metaphor and looked back nervously into blue eyes. “Now.” his cane thumped down “What the hell were you thinking coming to the apartment DRUNK, when you clearly said you weren’t coming over? Are you a moron? No, in fact, you are a moron, I’m more disappointed you drove afterwards, I’d of accepted a punch to the face but endangering your life for what? Do you even know?” before Wilson opened his mouth to speak but House stopped him. “Not done.” Wilson looked a bit annoyed due to House treating him like a child, but in this case House felt like he was dealing with a child.  
  
As House made a move to speak more a knock and an entrance behind them stopped the conversation. Flinching he looked back, annoyed at seeing Chase “House, you’re needed. We’ve got a patient who is having trouble breathing, their eyes are filled with blood and they can hear music when none is being played.” House tapped his cane “Get out. I’ll be there in a minute. You better all have been thinking hard on ideas for the patient. Otherwise Daddy’s not going to be happy we’re just sitting around twiddling our thumbs.” Chase narrowed both eyebrows, “I’ll be there. Go.” his hand waved as Chase walked out, turning his attention back to Wilson, House stood “And you,” his eyes narrowed at Wilson, “Don’t you dare run away, we’ll meet at my apartment and have dinner over chitchat.” taking a deep breath, “If you try to run away I’ll find you.” he saw the visible nervousness forming in Wilson’s eyes “I’ll..see you tonight House.”  
  
With that, House had left Wilson’s office, straight to his team of three idiots and they all conversed over all the possibilities presented symptoms with upcoming and new ones arriving every waking hour. House felt like he was never going to be able to leave but, once the clock hit 7PM he bailed out, leaving his team to worry about any new signs of death in their little patient. Walking with a thump and a step from his cane, he managed to get to Wilson’s office and saw the lights still on, either he was working or just waiting. House chuckled to himself at the thought of Wilson just sitting there, big brown eyes, waiting for him to get off work.  
  
House pushing the doors open to see Wilson hunched over more paperwork, ‘Shame’ he thought with a small pout he quickly replaced with stern eyes. “Alright, time to go home.”

Wilson flinched and looked up from his paperwork, seeing the noticeable anger in House’s eyes he slowly stood up, placed the papers he finished to one side and left the pile he’d had to do tomorrow to the middle. Gathering his coat and suitcase, Wilson slowly walked up to House, looking up at him to try and figure out if their friendship was over. Wilson couldn’t figure it out, House just looked at him with such fierceness it made his skin crawl. “I’m driving” House said, “No you’re not. You brought your bike and it’s raining outside, we’re taking my car and we’ll get your bike tomorrow when we head back to work.” Wilson stood tall on that order, he wasn’t going to back down and let House leave. He noticed house popped tons of Vicodin today, and by t he shake of his nearly empty bottle as Wilson watched House dry swallow the last two, he’d need more. “Do you need me to fill another bottle before we leave?” House looked down at Wilson and waved him around to the door “I’ve got a few left at home. Move it. You’re not getting out of this one with your puppy dog stare.”

Wilson cursed it all as they took the elevator together, walked down the hallway to the front lobby and made their way out the front doors, he slowly lifted his hands into a coat pocket and pulled out his car keys, to which, House snatched away from him and proclaimed “I’m driving, don’t need you sneaking drinks while I’m not looking.” Wilson pursed his lips and tried to keep quiet, House was obviously upset he drove home drunk, he doesn’t even know how he managed, he just knows he hit the bed and was out, woke up with a horrible headache. Getting out of bed this morning was probably the hardest thing he’s done in a long time, normally dying children were his low point, but he felt pretty damned deep today. He was surprised House was even speaking to him. If this was speaking. “Look House, I-” he was silenced, “Don’t speak yet. I need you to really think about your answer when we get home.”  
  
‘Home’ Wilson thought. House was still calling it home for them both. That w as a good sign wasn’t it? As they entered the car, Wilson sat in the passenger seat and lowered his gaze down at his hands while House struggled to get himself adjusted to Wilson's seat “Jesus, you’re so short.” Wilson snorted but said nothing else, knowing he would be in for an angry House if he tried. The car started and they drove back quietly to House’s apartment. As the car shut offhand the sound of his keys jangled in House’s grip, he watched the taller man pocket them and get out, why did he feel like such a horrible person with House acting this way? he’d hoped House wouldn’t remember anything from last night, hell, he wished he didn’t. It was so embarrassing.

Steps, more keys and an unlocked door, Wilson watched as House stepped inside and he was soon to follow, feeling the shiver as it almost felt like he’d dreamt last night and this was just a feeling of remembrance. Granted if it wasn’t for how House had been treating him all day he could easily have said that. Closing the door behind him, Wilson took off his coat, slipped off both shoes and shoved them out of the way. His suitcase just landed next to the door. House knew Wilson didn’t need an invitation so Wilson just made himself at home on the couch. “What are we having for dinner?” he leaned back over the back of the couch and glanced at House standing by the phone, probably thinking about dinner.  
  
House looked over at Wilson trying to make conversation, he made a clicking noise with his tongue “I was thinking pizza and beer.” and then a breath he continued, “But I’m worried you’ll try and run home drunk because I’ve hidden your keys.” he noticed the flinch from Wilson, he was getting annoyed at all the jabs, he could tell. He was just inches away from making Wilson snap. “There’s a monster truck marathon on tonight.” he looked up the pizza number and then called, turning away to order a few large pizza’s. He already had beer in the fridge. As he hung up he heard Wilson sigh, “House, did you sleep with her last night?” House turned his gaze to Wilson while placing the phone on the kitchen table, “What? Oh you mean Rose? The one you nearly knocked over running like someone had shot at your ugly shoes?” Wilson eyed him, “House..”

House limped over to the couch and slowly made his way down, once he was sure he would flop over like a dead flounder he muttered “Wilson, you said you weren’t coming over that night. Then all of a sudden you barge in and I’m caught with a hooker after you confessed your love to me.” saying it out loud he and Wilson noticed how ridiculous it sounded, how it almost sounded like a porno fan-fiction, both men kind of eased up after that. “Hearing you say that out loud really..doesn’t seem real, does it?” Wilson chipped and leaned his head back to run his fingers through brown hair. House shifted some and leaned forward, Wilson knew there was no way out of this conversation. The way House’s shoulder’s tensed, the way his gaze looked down at his empty hands. “The beers?” Wilson said out loud, causing House to look up into his with those bright blue eyes that always took Wilson’s breath away.

“Beers are for when we’ve talked and Pizza has arrived, I make sure to order it for an hour from now.” House’s head tilted as he watched the shudder fall from Wilson’s body, his shoulders, arms and legs. “You have the floor.”  
  
Wilson let out a loud sigh before his hands went down to fiddle together, “So,” he started, trying his best to look anywhere but House’s eyes. “So, I..I was staying late at work and decided I didn’t need to come over” House made a noise to acknowledge what he remembered from Wilson’s starting statement, “Yes, you had tons of paperwork you told me you couldn’t just ignore, something about dying children and responsibilities blah-blah, Wilson just stared up at House, both brows furrowed in disapproval.

“Listen, House, you told me it was my turn to speak so I’m asking you to stop and listen” Wilson got a few small seconds of bravery, he noted the look in House’s eyes lessen and relax, waving a hand for him to continue. “When you left it got me thinking, I mean, not that I wasn’t already thinking..” House nudged him with his cane, reminding him to not stall. “I was thinking about how much I missed you, I was thinking about how everything around me kept crumbling down, I was thinking about how when in the darkest of my life I somehow managed to grapple my way to air, and the hand that always grabs me is yours.”  
  
House looked at Wilson, seeing the smaller man trembling. ‘Keep going Wilson.’ He thought to himself as much as he wanted to reach out and hold the younger one’s hand and tell him it was alright. Wilson made a horrible choice last night that only screamed House, if Wilson had gotten himself or others hurt from that driving while drunk he knows it would kill him. “I, uh-” Wilson finally stammered, knowing House wanted more from him.”I decided I would leave work, finish the work tomorrow and drive by and grab some beers. It originally ended up with me just wanted to drink one to take the edge off before I came in and..confessed. But, it just ended up with me drowning myself in a full case of 12.” House flinched at the thought, “When I managed to get to your apartment door, I thought about knocking..I thought about it but my hand already had the key and I allowed myself in.”  
  
House nodded again, he also knew this. “And you decided to just admit feelings while completely wasted? You realized how much that lacks serenity.” He saw the look on Wilson’s face change to fear “What?! No-no House I meant every word I said last night! I knew what I was doing, I know I was drunk but I also know I meant my words. I only drank to be able to tell you that.” House brought a hand out when the doorbell rang, it’d been an hour. Time flies when you’re interrogating your best friend. House stood and grabbed his cane, limping over to the door, swinging it open and taking the two larges he’d ordered, “Wilson said he’d pay for it” House nodded his head back to the bewildered expression on the younger man’s face.  
  
Wilson blinked, he should have known. Standing up he wandered over to his coat and pulled out the wallet before asking the man what the cost was before paying him. Closing and locking the door a hand on hip, “Really? You order the food and then make me pay when you asked me over? Are you ever going to pay for dinner, or lunch?” House laughed at the joke, making Wilson roll his eyes. “Come get something to eat and finish your story” House commanded, Wilson would fight him on it but his stomach was growling in disobedience, slowly slinking around the table he grabbed a plastic plate and grabbed a slice of pizza and one beer. House was doing the same however handed him his beer due to needing the cane. Wilson took it, making his way to the couch “What I said, I meant it House. I know it could destroy our friendship we’ve had for..forever, but I can’t keep waking up, going to work and coming home with you just to sleep on this couch.” House sat down next to him slowly with a grunt, a rattle and pop, before House took two pills and drank it down with the beer Wilson had placed down on the table. This caused Wilson to become nervous, House wasn’t speaking. “House-” “Shush” came a low growl, it caused Wilson to want to cower back, had he caused their friendship to end?  
  
House could notice Wilson becoming nervous, seeing him begin to doubt himself, seeing small tears prickling the corner of his eyes. House thinks he’s punished him enough, “I’m mad you refused to tell me sober. You’d think I’d just up and run, James? You think that our friendship means that little?” Wilson opened and closed his mouth before muttering a small, quiet ‘no’. “Of course. Who would do that to their best friend?” Wilson made a small whimper before speaking “House, I’m sorry. I know I could have handled it a completely different way but I am at my breaking point.” throwing the beer down on the table and standing he didn’t even touch much of his pizza slice before turning to go, “I’m going. I knew this was a horrible idea.” House’s hand reached out and grabbed onto the wrist of the younger doctor “Don’t. Don’t run again. It’s hard for me to even catch up to you when you decide to sprint out. Sit down.” a small but assertive yank came to Wilson’s wrist. He sat.

“James. I need to you say to me what you said last night.” Wilson gave him a confused look, “What I said last night? You mean about..uh,” House gave a nod, releasing Wilson’s wrist. “Say it again.” The older man stated, Wilson just looked down and a small blush appeared “I have feelings for you-”

“Not that”  
  


“Uh..oh.”

  
“Go on.”

Wilson took a deep breath and muttered “I love you.” House set down his beer, next to his slice of pizza on the coffee table. “Again.” House spoke lowly, “House, I can’t keep playing these games with you. Please, just tell me--” “Again.” Wilson sighed and looked up to finally meet House’s gaze “I love you.” He noticed the change in House’s blue eyes, the way his hand was slowly lingering atop his own. “House?” the twitch appeared on House’s lips was almost forming into a smile, ‘Is he making fun of me?’. Wilson was a bout to open his mouth but House finally spoke “It’s about damned time you realized how amazing I am. I was about to crack you over the head with my cane.”  
  
“What?” Wilson’s voice cracked as he cleared his throat, “What? What do you mean about time?” House gave out a heavy long sigh, grabbing Wilson’s hand and pulling him forward “I was waiting for you to make the first move, but you somehow screwed it up by coming in drunk.”Wilson wanted to protest but the only thing protesting was House’s mouth against his in a kiss, “Shut up, Wilson. Shut up and kiss me”, Wilson obliged, it was almost like he woke up for the first time in a very long time. A whine almost escaped as House pulled away “So. When are you moving in?” Wilson hiccuped in an attempt to gasp “Move in??” “Honestly Wilson, don’t act like a virgin, you’ve been living here more than your own. And since we’re starting this relationship we might as well do it right.” House held up his hand in an attempt to promise Wilson something, “I’ll do my best not to order a hooker when you’re around.” it was all he had to do to get hit with a pillow and listen to Wilson’s laughter fill his ears, smiling.  
  



End file.
